Battle Of The Favorites
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Jupiter arrives at Redemption Island and quickly tells Zoey about everything that happened at tribe and the fact Fay and Caleb blindsided her. Zoey laughs and says it as her karma for voting her out. Jupiter gets pissed off by Zoey and says that she should watch out because she's been an athlete for several years. Zoey doesn't seem scared. Arriving at the duel, Jupiter looks pissed at the Kihei tribe. Elina looks over to Caleb and Fay and seems surprised. Jupiter warns everyone that Elina is good with Caleb and Fay and that they should watch out for those three. Some of the fans look confused while Zoey enjoys the drama. The two girls then stand on the pole and keep their balance. It takes a hour before any of the two move. Zoey shakes and points out that she has her foot standing different than the other duels. She loses balance and quickly recovers, making Jupiter smile. Not quick after that, Jupiter also finds struggles by placing her foot differently. After that, some people look shocked and some look relieved because Jupiter failed to keep her balance and fell off the pole, making her the 4th eliminated person. Zoey jumps off the pole and jumps in excitement while Jupiter looks pissed off. Kihei Back at camp, Frossi once again thanks Caleb and Fay for sticking with them. Frossi and Caleb decide to go for a walk while Dunya and Fay sit together at the beach. Dunya asks if Fay would like to make a final two alliance because she only trusts her at this point. Fay agrees and sees Caleb and Frossi getting stuff ready to fish. During fishing, Caleb notices that Frossi doesn't talk game at all and that he's only talking about different fish. Caleb gets bored and decides to go back. Caleb goes to sleep while Fay decides to give it a shot. Not long after Fay joined Frossi, Frossi admits that he doesn't click well with most people but he feels that Fay is really close with him and he trusts her the most. Fay smiles and agrees to make a final two deal with him as well after his' pitch. This means that Fay has an final two deal with everyone on the tribe. Lahaina Since the tribe swap, everyone has been talking to each other. Céleste knows how to play all-sides since she is holding conversations with everyone at this point. Barbara still doesn't like Céleste that much and decides to talk with Elina about her annoyance towards Céleste. Elina agrees but states that they need numbers to eventually take out Halford next. Halford and Jean-Robert are sitting together, later joined by Céleste. Céleste points out the fact that Jupiter called Elina out for being close with Fay and Caleb. Halford throws Elina under the bus once again by saying that it's true and that she's being shady with everyone. He wants her to go home. Jean-Robert is dead silent. Hana It looks like a big party on Hana, only for the three original Kihei members. Sylvester and Marnix are obviously on the outs. Zlatan and Berry talk about an Serbian talent show Zlatan participated in. Gabriëlle listens and notices Sylvester and Marnix sitting alone. After some time, Gabriëlle decides to talk with Sylvester and Marnix. Sylvester tells Gabriëlle that she should watch out for Berry and Zlatan because they are really dangerous together. Marnix nods his head. Gabriëlle feels kinda conflicted and tells the two boys that she rather goes with them instead of Zlatan and Berry, giving the two favorites a chance of staying. Challenge At the challenge, Gabriëlle sits out for Hana and Barbara sits out for Lahaina. It's once again an endurance challenge plus puzzles. After a lot of work, Kihei wins the challenge. Hana gets second which means that Lahaina goes to tribal council. Lahaina Once back at camp, the five sit at campfire. Elina talks with Barbara while Jean-Robert and Halford talk. Halford keeps pointing at Elina and Jean-Robert nods his head. Céleste looks at both duo's, knowing she's the deciding vote tonight... Tribal Council Elina, Barbara, Jean-Robert, Céleste and Halford arrive at tribal council. Once everyone sits, Jeff asks Halford how it feels to be 3-2 based on tribes. Halford laughs and says that it doesn't matter because the 3-2 won't be fans vs favorites. Elina frowns and looks at Halford. Halford smiles childish to her while Elina gives him the death stare. Jeff asks why she did that and Elina answers that Halford has been gunning for her the whole day while she doesn't know why. Halford points out the alliance of her, Fay and Caleb. Elina quickly makes up that Jupiter made that alliance up because she is obviously pissed she got blindsided. Céleste asks Elina why Jupiter dragged her into that, making Halford laugh. Céleste looks at Halford and asks him why he laughs. Halford shrugs, blushing and Céleste answers that her question to Elina was legit. Halford blushes once again and looks at Jean-Robert. Barbara looks at Céleste and nods her head. Once the other questions have been answered, the contestants vote. Nobody plays the idol so Jeff reads the votes. First vote . . . . . . . Elina . . . . . . . Halford . . . . . . . Elina . . . . . . . Halford 2 votes Halford, 2 votes Elina and only 1 vote left... (Both Halford and Elina look nervous. Halford bites his nails while Elina plays nervously with her hair. Céleste looks interested while Barbara blushes and Jean-Robert has no facial expression) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Halford (3-2) Halford nods his head and wishes Jean-Robert good luck. Elina breathes thankfully and smiles at Halford when his torch gets snuffed. Halford looks pissed at the three girls and leaves then. Jean-Robert sighs. Votes Elina voted Halford: "If you survive, I will be legit so pissed because your face is annoying and just how you act is annoying as well. Also, the fact you want to be the highest placer of your original tribe again is so stupid..." Barbara voted Halford: "This isn't difficult for me at all." Céleste voted Halford: "I'm not scared of you neither of the three people in that alliance. But on a game level, I can go further with Elina in this game. So ciao!" Halford voted Elina: "Playing too hard and you act like you're the princess. YOU ARE NOT A PRINCESS!" Jean-Robert voted Elina: "It's obviously the battle of the favorites and I like Halford more than you." Final Words "Bunch of cowards, lemme tell you that. I hate Caleb with a passion, Fay is a two-faced wh*re, Frossi is DISGUSTING and Dunya is the worst player ever. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR ENEMY OVER THE OUTCAST?! I hope she will be gone soon because she is S-T-U-P-I-D. Zoey thinks she's the queen because she beats everyone. I gonna tell you this, I would have WON did I not try to stand stronger on that goddamn pole. Last thing, Sylvester, you better get second once again so you will be an even bigger flop than you are rn HAHA BYE BITCHES!" - Jupiter, 16th Place